


The Wreck

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, mindreader AU, open ending i'm putting that warning in now before people give out to me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Individuals with telepathic tendencies shall refrain from using their skills to purposefully infiltrate the minds of unsuspecting and unprepared members of the public.</p><p>Your thoughts are your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewriterofperfectdisasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/gifts).



> This is a little something for the wonderful Dee on account of her birthday! It's something a little different from me so please let me know what you think. (It could turn into more than one chapter but we'll see...)
> 
> Mickey's thoughts are in italics.
> 
> Wrecker: Slang for someone with telepathic abilities.

There are rules. There are always rules.

 

_Individuals with telepathic tendencies shall refrain from using their skills to purposefully infiltrate the minds of unsuspecting and unprepared members of the public._

  _Your thoughts are your own._

 

Of course, it's almost impossible to police. Roughly 25% of the population have some sort of telepathic “tendencies”, as the government puts it, and it's not like you can tell who's a Wrecker just from looking at them. If you're experienced or skillful enough you can slip into someone's mind seamlessly without them even knowing. The majority of Wreckers can't control minds, they can just hear them (hazily, most of the time) but the subject nearly always knows.

 

Sometimes it just happens, you're walking down the corridor in school and suddenly.

 

“ _I'm so fucked.”_

 

“ _Is it lunch yet?”_

 

“ _GET OUT OF MY HEAD ASSHOLE”_

 

“Sorry” Ian used to mumble when he was caught but he doesn't bother anymore.

 

 

*

 

Mandy invites him around after school one afternoon. “My brother's getting outta juvie so there'll probably be a party. Or at least beer and smoke. You in?”

 

Ian has only been to the Milkovich house a handful of times, despite their official best friend status, and so jumps at the invite. He knows she's not close to many people and suspects her home situation and the Milkovich's reputation has something to do with it.

 

The house is quiet when they get there and so Ian settles down on the couch as Mandy does a sweep. “Mustn't be back yet, make yourself comfortable.” she shrugs. “Just gotta pee.”

 

Ian only has a second to settle back on the couch before-

 

“Hi?” an accusing voice comes suddenly and Ian jumps off the couch.

 

 _Mickey_ he surmises and yeah this guy looks like he's been to juvie alright. Ian definitely wouldn't cross him in a dark alley. Well maybe he would but for completely different reasons...and Ian's eyes widening when he realises that he doesn't know if Mickey can read _his_ thoughts, Mandy never said and _oh fuck._

 

Mickey is just standing there watching him and for a second Ian thinks he can hear...

 

“Welcome home” Ian interrupts himself, voice a little too loud in the silence.

 

“Yeah, thanks man.” Mickey nods. “Who _are_ you?”

 

“Oh right yeah sorry, I'm Mandy's friend. Ian. Ian Gallagher.” Ian is full on flustered now and debates holding out a hand but Mickey doesn't look like the hand shaking type so he just bobs on his feet.

 

Mickey nods and walks to the kitchen.

 

_A Gallagher huh? Kinda hot though._

 

Ian blinks in confusion. “What?”

 

“Mmm?” Mickey asks distractedly, his head in the fridge. “I didn't say anything. Is my sister here?”

 

“Bathroom.” Ian whispers and Mickey narrows his eyes.

 

_You're lucky you're good looking._

 

Ian's eyes go wide. Yup those are definitely Mickey's thoughts. Loud and clear in a way Ian has never heard from anyone before and Mickey seems none the wiser. His heart it beating far too fast, his face burning.

 

“Hey dickhead.” Mandy practically sings as she comes up behind Mickey, putting her arm around him.

 

“Missed you too sis.” Mickey pulls her in a second before shrugging her off “Met your boyfriend” he tilts his head towards Ian who is straddling the line between the two rooms.

 

“He's not my boyfriend.” Mandy drolls with an eye roll.

 

“Gay!” Ian practically shouts suddenly and looks shocked that he has done so.

 

“Excuse me?” Mickey asks gruffly, his defences visibly coming up in a heartbeat.

 

“ _I'm_ gay.” Ian clarifies quickly.

 

_I'm fucked_

 

“Yeah, if you like.” Ian thinks and wishes Mickey could hear his thoughts too.

 

*

 

He doesn't really need to go out of his way to test his ability to hear Mickey's thoughts. Mandy is more open to having him at the house and Mickey is always around now that Terry is back in jail.

 

Mickey thinks about food and money and his sister...and Ian. Ian's body. Ian's voice. Ian's hair. Ian's dick. _Ian's fucking eyes._ Or at least he does when Ian is around but he likes to think that maybe there's a chance Mickey thinks about him when he's out of sight as well.

 

He meets him at the front door one Saturday afternoon, Mickey on the way out and Ian on his way to get Mandy.

 

“Gallagher.” Mickey nods in greeting, brushing past.

 

_Why you gotta be getting here when I need to leave?_

 

“You off somewhere?” Ian asks conversationally. “Me and Mandy are going downton...you wanna come?”

 

“There's somewhere I gotta to be.” Mickey mumbles and it sounds like an excuse or rejection.

 

_Fuck my weak mind_

 

“Another time yeah?”

 

“Where's Mickey going?” Ian asks when he meets Mandy in the hallway.

 

“Nice to see you too.” Mandy pushes his shoulder playfully “He's got a thing.”

 

“A thing?” Ian repeats. “He said something about his mind?”

 

Mandy stops and narrows her eyes. “He did?”

 

Ian nods and tells himself it's not a full lie.

 

“He has TIP therapy. Court mandated.” Mandy says softly, avoiding Ian's gaze.

 

TIP. Telepathic Infiltration Protection Therapy. For individuals who have experienced and/or are susceptible to mind control.

 

“Court mandated.” Ian repeats the words, digesting them “So-”

 

Mandy nods knowing where Ian has put it all together. “The reason he was in juvie. Yeah. Armed robbery but the DA, the judge, _all_ of us, we knew someone else was pulling the strings. Mickey couldn’t even remember details of it but wouldn't admit that someone was able to control him so he went to juvie.”

 

“Shit” Ian breathes, a nausea rising in his stomach. “So the therapy is part of his release?”

 

Mandy nods again. “Don't tell him I told you.”

 

“Of course not. It's not like we talk much anyway.” Ian says dismissively.

 

“No” Mandy agrees. “You just stare at him instead. Your crush is actually kinda sweet.”

 

Ian doesn't bother denying the crush because hey, where's the lie but doesn't tell her there's more to it than that.

 

*

 

Ian isn't entirely sure if Mickey even likes him. Yeah, he knows Mickey finds him attractive and there's _stuff_ he'd like to do with and to him but there's a good chance that's the extent of it. If he's honest with himself, he's not entirely sure he even likes Mickey more than all of that either.

 

Which is fine.

 

He could make a move. Things could happen. (And fuck, if Ian can hear Mickey's thoughts _now_ , imagine what they'd be _then._ )

 

Mickey's there when Ian comes over early one morning. It's the beginning of summer and he and Mandy have plans to go swimming.

 

“She's still in bed.” Mickey greets him at the door, leaving him there to follow him as he walks back to the kitchen.

 

“I'm telepathic.” Ian says slowly, trying to keep his voice level.

 

“I think it's pronounced _“pathetic”_ actually.” Mickey smiles mockingly.

 

“It means I can read minds, asshole”

 

“I know what it fucking means, _asshole.”_ Mickey dismisses, sitting at the table.

 

“You don't seem bothered or, I dunno, freaked out.” Ian's voice is lighter, taking the chair on the other side of the table.

 

_Why would he think I'd be freaked out? How the fuck does he know?_

 

“It's a pretty fucking common mutation Gallagher, you think you're special?”

 

“Second most common after telekinesis yeah.” Ian mumbles off repeating the assurance that young kids are told when they are first “diagnosed”.

 

“I just felt I had to tell you before-” he stops there and allows the rest of the sentence to hang in the air.

 

“Before what?” Mickey raises an eyebrow in challenge.

 

_go on, say it_

 

Ian doesn't know if that's his own voice or Mickeys in his head.

 

“Before anything happens between us. Because that's where this is going right?”

 

_It better fucking be_

 

“I don't care that you're a Wrecker, Ian.” Mickey offers as an answer.

 

“We don't actually like that term.” Ian says haughtily titling his head back.

 

“So how does it work then? You can just hear people's thoughts?” Mickey asks and it sounds conversational but there's something accusing in his voice and Ian wants nothing more in that second to assure him.

 

“It's like tuning a TV from the 90s you know? All I get is fuzzy channels.” Ian shrugs. It's not really a lie. He just omits the _but I can hear yours so clearly._

 

Mickey visibly relaxes.

 

And so does Ian. He knows he should tell him the whole truth but just can't.

 

"Have you been having thoughts you'd rather I didn't hear, Mickey?” he asks teasingly instead.

 

“Oh most definitely.” Mickey answers honestly and Ian feels himself blush.

 

“How about you then?” Ian asks, already knowing the answer but hoping this may be the opening for Mickey to tell him about the TIP therapy.

 

Mickey shakes his head. “Boring old Mickey Milkovich.”

 

_Nothing special_

 

“Blue eyes are a mutation.”

 

“Jesus, Gallagher. Talking about my eyes, really?” Mickey smiles around the words.

 

Ian shrugs. “Is it working?”

 

_Yes_

 

“Is what working?” Mickey asks innocently and Ian shakes his head turning away from Mickey in a silly attempt to hide his smile.

 

_I hope Mandy is sick and just stays the fuck in bed_

 

“Yeah, me too.” Ian agrees turning his head back “I know that's a shit thing to say coz she's my best friend but-”

 

Mickey's eyes are wide, his chest puffed out and jaw clenched and Ian realises his mistake.

 

“You said-

 

“Mick, I-”

 

“Well hear this.” Mickey growls, standing up from the table.

 

_Fuck you_

  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for ending it there?! But it just felt right! I can fix it! There may be a chapter two...
> 
> You can find me over [themoonoversoho](http://themoonoversoho.tumblr.com/)


End file.
